


Home is Where The Heart is (WIP)

by Imaster89



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaster89/pseuds/Imaster89
Summary: BTW I do not like this theory by any means, it just makes for good writing.
Kudos: 12





	1. To: Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I do not like this theory by any means, it just makes for good writing.

Dear Tubbo, I miss you. I miss L'Manburg. I miss everyone there. I want to come home Tubbo. I know why you did it, but we could've worked it out if you would've not exiled me. I can't handle it Tubbo. I do not like this feeling of... loneliness. I want to come home to the bench, and listen to our discs together again. Please Tubbo, come see me, write me back, get someone to see me.. I need it for my own sake. I can't handle it Tubbo. 

P.S. You better still have that compass.  
Sincerely, Tommy


	2. To: Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Tubbo's Note chapters are written by Ghostbur unless otherwise stated.!!

Dear, Tommy. (before I go further this is Wilbur writing for me) I miss you too, I miss your presence here at L'manburg. We all do. I had to do it for the country, for it to flourish. I really didn't want to do it Tommy. I'll come visit you soon, I promise. I'll get Ghostbur to bring me. Please, just hang in there. I've heard from Ghostbur you've made it pretty nice. I'm excited to see what you and him have made together, at your, as he calls it, vacation spot. I want to see you soon. Please message me back when you get this

P.S. I do still have the compass buddy, I never leave it anywhere, I always have it.  
Dear, Tubbo.


	3. Tommy's Thoughts (1st Person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in Tommy's POV

'Damn it.. why do I feel like this' I said to himself. I really wanted to be home right about now. I knows that Ghostbur always will come back, but that is not the same. Then, there's Dream... he just comes to harass me. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 I thought. I miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I needed a chapter to explain some things.


	4. Back At L'manburg

"Wilbur, I need to go see him" Tubbo said, he knows he needs to go apologize and talk to Tommy. "Okay Tubbo! I can take you there!" Ghostbur adds. "Thank you Wilbur. I appreciate it." "COME ON TUBBO HOP IN THE BOAT!!" "iM COMING WILBUR" 

but Dream is already there bickering with Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short too, I needed to add an interaction like this.


	5. ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadly

sorry, i’ve gotten bored with this... i didn’t want this to end but it is :( anyways i can write other things such as *dnf ahem ahem* if you want just give me recommendations


End file.
